


In sickness and heath

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Art, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Trauma, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	In sickness and heath

[ ](https://ibb.co/9hV6k4q)


End file.
